new_exfordfandomcom-20200214-history
The Timeline
" The Time of Dragons is at an end!" - Unknown A The Timeline was intended for play during a specific era. Namely: The Age of Despair/Extinction. During this era, the dragons are being/have been rooted out and Destroyed. Early in this era will bring a world in shock, and midways will bring forth a changing world in constant development, and the last bit will bring forth a brand new, emerging world. The Timeline Age of Creation: Before Time was recorded Approximately 3000 years ago the spark of intelligence was given to the Humanoid Races, which then started creating complex languages to communicate. The written form came quite soon after, and soon after that again, the Calendar was made by that times civilized tribes and smaller houses. Approximately 2980 years ago the calendar was made, and the times before were noted as the age of Creation. Age of Creativity: 0-1900s From the beginning of the Calendar, to the Humanoid Races began practicing artworks, dedicating their lives to art, creating ways of smithing, tools for woodwright, utensils for the common man, and even caring for the forests. During this era, many cultures sprung to existence, and many saw the downfall. The Dragons saw further possibilities within the different types of Races, and granted upon them further distinctional traits. The elves were given longer life, keener senses, and woodland instincts. The Dwarves were given the cunning knowledge of rock, the ability to see through darkness and their shorter and hardy bodies to deal with the dangers of the mountains. Those who remained completely true to the Dragons, and followed them in all ways as servants, were given the gift of Versatility, so that all could later choose their own paths. Creations devoted to the Dragons were extremely common, but only those few of proper quality were allowed to be presented. There are still many works of art belonging to this era in the world, as the Dragons were kind enough to imbue some of these artifacts with true magical properties. Age of Civilization: 1900s-2674 It was during this Era that the standing Great Houses and Clans were forged. All throughout the lands, minor clans and minor houses banded together. Clan Takeda was among the first, the Daimyo at the time gathered clans of the animals and unified them under one banner. Lord Takeda was a humble man, and accepted all equally, and presented his clan as an example to the rest of the world. Most took Lord Takeda's example well, and gathered up their neighbours houses, and created new Great houses. It was during this time that cultures began to blossom into existence, and the houses and clans developed each in their own ways, discovering new ways of improving their agriculture, their animal husbandry, their potteries and of course, their military. No great house or clan could be without military, but some viewed it as a tool, some looked upon it as a different way of art, where no style would be superiour. All houses developed strongly from this point and onwards, greatly increasing their efficiency and talents in: Mathematics, Physics, Stoneworking, Steelworking, currency, machinery, sailing, philosophy, construction and the like. Not all houses advanced in the same ways, but all houses and clans shared their findings to advance better. Under the leadership and supervision of the Great Dragons, all findings and ideas were shared. Age of Despair/Extinction 2674-Present day (14 years ago, New Exford was discovered) The time of Dragons had appeared to be coming to an end. It was in this year, of the calendar that the Mighty Black Dragon was vanquished. A single man, tall and strong, cunning and intelligent. An unnamed man who approached the Dragon with a question. The Black Dragon was outraged by this mans ignorance and heresy, and attempted to slay the man on the spot. The godlike powers of the Black Dragon had failed him, and in return, the unnamed man attacked the Black Dragon, and slew him viciously. The splendour of Black Dragon withered quickly as the life was drawn away from his corpse. The sands grew heavy and the once lusterous desert landscapes became void of control. The desert, from that day on became a withering landscape, an older domain of the Black Dragon, now without balance. The desert remains today the major home of House Harkonnen. After the Great Dragons death, people were in terror and despair of these news, many were in complete denial, but over the next 40 years, people started accepting the fact, and attempted to justify this in any means possible. Noone could not prove anything, and to ask another Great Dragon this would surely be a sign of doubt and maybe even heresy.. Thus began humanitys search for other examples of immortality. Over the next 300 years, as more and more of the Great Dragons perished, and their servants too, so did more and more of other realms gods take place in this world. When all but one had perished, Ryyziatr, the last of Dragonkin, hunted ferociously by the Dragonslayer order, came to another Man, a Man named Marcus Hills. He pleaded Marcus Hills to gather allies, to help him stand against the Dragonslayer order in a last stand. Marcus pleaded to hide Ryyziatr, but the Dragonkin had tried to remain hidden, but each and everytime he tried, the order had rooted him out. Marcus, and Ryyziatr, standing agains the Dragonslayer Order, alone at the resting place of the Great Black Dragon. Marcus, was unsuccessful, but fended off hundreds of warriors of the order together with the Dragonkin. After hours and hours of fighting and fending off their forces, Marcus's stamina was depleted, and the order saw their opportunity, leaving Marcus behind, and focusing on the Dragonkin. Marcus's tale tells of hundreds of warriors with the Dragonslayer insignia, but with a force of honor behind each man. After the Dragonkin had been slain, he was left to leave this place alive. He refused, but was knocked out cold by their numbers, and delivered close to a nearby village where he would receive aid once he had awoken. Terribly injured, weakened, and tired, Marcus saw no choice but to admit defeat. He swore a vengeance against the leader of the Dragonslayer Order, and went forth on a search for the next 16 years. His search came up with no findings, as the Dragonslayer Order had all but ceased to exist with the death of the last of Dragonkin. After 16 years of search, Marcus was still commended by his acts by all of the lands people, as he continued to scour the land for threats to the people, acted out the will of the Dragons, and tirelessly searched for any clue as to the leaders whereabouts. He agreed to letting other, younger men carry on his search, and many volunteered. After the death of all of the Great Dragons, Major changes were seen in the cultures and clans. Clan Takeda began focusing on the arts of war, and the Dragon Dojo became highly agnostic. Seraphim became more secretive, covetous of their arts regarding magical purposes. Harkonnen seemed to become nearly heartless, and began creating their new substance: "Spice" House Silver, led by the Angelic leader(Now called the Emperor) became more sympathetic. Clan Minotaur began worship of their "Demigods", the Minotaur creatures, and denounced foul magic. House Fargaos denounced Harkonnen, and became suspicious of Psionics. House Halloran thought of the sea, and began focusing on sea voyage, one day it would be needed. House Balefire immediately began looking for other sources of immortal gods, and began communicating throughout the planes, accepting the risks of meeting both good and bad. The Razorwing Flocks: A large number from Clan Takeda decided that since the current forces of the world could not protect the Dragongods, then there must be something they could do. After unknown prayers and rituals, the race of Raptorans Emerged, a race what appeared to be elves and humans, but with eaglelike claws and feet. From their back sprouted feathers and two large wings, giving the mobility that none had before them. They quickly became a race branded for warfare, and took up the role as a mercenary race that were bred for war. The Elkoss Combine: The Elkoss fell into war with the neighbouring factions House Fargaos and Clan Minotaur. The Elkoss are also viewed as the brothers of the Illumians, but the Illumians separated themselves from the Elkoss when hatred and schism developed between the two. The Illumians are to be imprisoned on sight, and are easily recognizeable by their pale blue skin, and bright red-to-orange sigils floating above their heads.